Angels Heart
by KuroAkalover
Summary: Ryoma, a broken hearted Angel, is faced with a war for him and five boyfriends. Not only this but his ex wants to get back together with him. How can this Angels life get any harder. WARNING! Character death!
1. Chapter 1

**_Angels Heart_**

* * *

Ryoma sat on his bed. He was tired. His emerald hair was wet from the rain and his golden eyes looked dead. He stared at the ceiling.

Hmmm, an angel of love and beauty heart broken,

Ryoma thought. He laid on his back and curled into a ball. He hated love. It always leaves someone broken. Just like his father.

The darkness illuminated his pale skin. He hoped he could forget Kise. Kise is his boyfriend…ex boyfriend. As an angel of love and beauty, he could barely trust anyone who confessed to him. Kise was the first to try and get to know him. He could see that now it was a mistake.

Sigh, tomarrow is another day…I guess.

Ryoma pulled the covers over him and a cat jumped by his stomach. _Kuripin…you're the only one I need, _Ryoma thought. He fell asleep. He dreamt of how Kise broke up with him. A single tear went down his face.

* * *

**2 Years Later**

* * *

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Ryoma hit his alarm clock. Its been two years and he thinks he is over him. He got out of bed to get tackled back on it by a boy with black hair. "Ryo-Chan! Good morning!" yelled the boy. Yuki. Hitori Yuki. He has vibrant green eyes and is 5'6''. He was pale but not as pale as Ryoma.

Yuki lived with Ryoma in a small apartment. His boyfriend and his sister lived with the others. By others I mean angels.

Yuki, Misaki -Yuki's Boyfriend- , and Kathy -Yuki's Sister- were all angels. Yuki is an angel of love. Misaki is an angel of war. Kathy is an angel of hate.

"Yuki get off! I have to get ready!" Ryoma yelled. Yuki got off and helped Ryoma up. "Gomen Ryo-Chan. I'm going to make breakfast. Want any?" Yuki asked. Ryoma shook his head. "Wont have enough time."

Yuki left and Ryoma went to the bathroom. He brushed his hair and teeth. He got dressed for school and looked at the time. _Fuck!_ It was 6:15. 15 minutes left to get to school. He was 16 and a senior at Seigaku High School. He skipped two grades. It was also the first day of school.

He made it to school just before the bell. "Welcome back to a another year at Seigaku High and for the new ones, welcome and hope you enjoy the school," the teacher said, "my name is Mrs. Kozagi, and I'm your homeroom teacher and maybe your first class if you are advanced math students."

Ryoma dropped his head on his desk and was rudely awoken by girls squeal. Five boys walked in and he knew that two of them were angels. They had an aura about them.

"Hey, don't stare. Are you gay or something?" a boy asked. Ryoma turned his head to see this boy and he didn't like what he saw. He had brown hair and eyes.

Ryoma rolled his eyes and was about to put his head back down to sleep, but the boy tapped his shoulder. "I'm talking here," he said and spat. "Learn to talk without spitting and I might listen. Also its rude to call someone gay unless you are," Ryoma said.

The boy took a step back. One of the boys from the group of five came over. It was one of the angels and his eyes were closed. "Its rude to try and make accusations about someone you don't know," he said.

The guy had brown hair that almost reached his shoulders. He was almost as pale as Ryoma. The boy walked away and then the boy turned to Ryoma. "My name is Fuji. And you would be?" Fuji asked. "Echizen." Ryoma said, "Echizen Ryoma."

Fuji nodded and leaned down. "You are one of us, correct?" Fuji asked again. Ryoma smirked, "What ever do you mean, Fuji?" Fuji's smile widened. It seems this guy always is going to smile.

"Syuu! Who are you talking to" another boy said. About the same height, same skin tone, and same weird smile. He had blue hair and only a little bit shorter than Fuji's. His eyes were violet.

"This is Echizen. Echizen Ryoma. He is a newbie. Oh, how old are you" Fuji asked, "there is suppose to be a 16 year old and is a senior.""You don't say Syuu. Its not us that is for sure," the other said.

"Well, it was nice but I think the others you left are staring over here," Ryoma said. They turned to the other three left. "Oh, my name is Yukimura and I hope we can see each other again," Yukimura said. They went back over to the other three.

Class started. They had a test to see how much they could remember. Ryoma and the other five got the top grades. The teacher lectured those who failed and those who were average. She didn't lecture the six.

"So you are Echizen Ryoma," a guy with silver hair said. He was taller than the other two but shorter than the human two. "My name is Atobe. Ore sama doesn't like how Ore sama's boyfriends think of you," Atobe said. Atobe flipped his hair and glared at a Ryoma.

"Should I care, monkey king." Ryoma asked. He glared harder. "Monkey king! Brat. No one calls Ore sama a monkey!" He said just loud enough to catch the other boys attention. "Keigo, whats wrong." another boy with brown hair said.

He had hazel eyes. He wore glasses and he had a stoic look. The other guy had black hair and brown eyes. He would be about 6 feet. He to, wore a stoic look.

"This brat called Ore sama a monkey!"* Atobe said. Ryoma got up. "Id love to stay and chat but the bell rang." Ryoma opened the door when the bell rang leaving three speechless boys and two smiling angels.

Fuji and Yukimura fallowed Ryoma out of the class room and pulled him into the bathroom. "Now, why would an angel of your standing be here at this school." Yukimura asked. He pinned Ryoma to a wall with Fuji smiling right behind him. "Hmmm, what ever do you mean, _Yuki Chan_" Ryoma said.

The smile disappeared off of his face. He took out his wallet from his school jacket and pulled out angel wings that were black. Angels of death, hmmm. "Now will you tell us." Yukimura asked with a little distaste in it. Fuji opened his eyes. Ryoma's eyes widened. They were Caribbean blue.

Ryoma was so entranced by Fuji s eyes he forgot to answer. "Saa, like what you see," Fuji asked. Ryoma looked away with a Che.

Fuji closed them again. "I wanted to." was Ryoma's answer. Ryoma glared at Yukimura. "Now move before I make you."

Yukimura unpinned Ryoma and Ryoma left. He didn't like the idea that the two boys might watch him, but he was used to getting stalked. As he entered the class again, fallowed by the other two, the girls started to whisper. Atobe and the other two males came over to them. The teacher came over as well.

"Glad to see you all are doing fine. Ryoma, I'm glad you are making friends this go around." the teacher said. "Hmmm." was all Ryoma said. "Is he important or something," asked the taller brunette. "Tezuka. This is Ryoma. He is the famous scholar that skipped two grades and has a job." the teacher said. Atobe looked at him, "What is it. It cant be anything small judging from the way he acts."

A tick appeared on Ryoma's head. Did they not think he was here. "Yo, monkey king. You better stop talking about people when they are right in front of you." Ryoma said, "I'm a model in Tokyo." Fuji smiled, "Of course _you_ would be a model. Mind if we come to your job some time." Yukimura nodded with the same smile. Poor boy, everyone thought, including Atobe.

Ryoma shivered but nodded. Fuji smiled widened. "Great we will go today right guys" Everyone else nodded.

* * *

**After School**

* * *

Yuki waited for Ryoma by the entrance. He normally wasn't late. He looked around and smiled as he saw Ryoma. "Ryo Chan!" he yelled. Ryoma looked up to see Yuki there, waving his hand in the air.

The others noticed this. Fuji frowned. So he isn't single. Yukimura did the same. "Gomen Yuki. I had something to take care of. They are here to watch me work," Ryoma said. He turned to everyone. "Everyone, this is Yuki. Yuki this is Tezuka, Sanada, Yukimura, Fuji, and Atobe."

Yuki nodded to them all. "Nice to meet you all and I hope you all treated Ryoma nicely. I'm his co worker and manager. Also Ryoma," Yuki said. Ryoma took a step back with a slow nod. "Just think of when we get home. This lateness doesn't look good on your reputation." Yuki smiled and Ryoma made a mental note to never be late again.

Ring Ring! Ryoma answered his cell and soon regretted it. "**I'm not talking to you and no I will not text either.**" Ryoma went into the building. He was talking in fluent English. "**Hell no! And if you excuse me Id rather be doing my job that I ****_oh so love_**," with that he closed his cell.

"Who was it," Fuji asked. "No one," Ryoma answered. He felt an elbow hit his side. He turned to see Yuki smile innocently at him. "Fine! It was Ryoga! You happy!" Ryoma said. "Immensely."

* * *

All through out work, the boys watched Ryoma wear all sorts of clothes. Since it was summer, he mostly wore summer attire. Yuki wore more innocent summer attire then Ryoma's.

As they left Fuji grabbed Tezuka s and Atobe s arm. Yukimura did the same to Sanada. "Now, can we have another," they both asked. They knew what they meant and had to be convinced. They smiled and knew they had won since they could tell they were already curious about him.

They all headed home and Fuji and Yukimura were concealing themselves in their room, which they shared. They were coming up with how they would convince them without involving the boy himself.

When they came up with it they smiled. They would put their plan into action and those who heard their laughs wouldn't want to be on the receiving end.

* * *

**Yay done. I got bored and I thought.**

**Well its spring break so whats better than making Ryoma and ultimate Uke! Oh ya and those wondering the whole standing thing keep reading this. Those who don't. You will find out when they explain it to the humans!**

**Those with Multiple Angel abilities are high ranked angels. The highest would be those with the two angel abilities and multiple colored wings. Ryoma has White wings with gold tips. You already know his abilities.**

**Yuki has Silver wings and only one ability. Misaki has Red wings and one ability. Kathy has the same wings as Misaki except with black tips and one ability.**

**Yukimura and Fuji have black wings with Silver tips but only one ability.**

**Others will be revealed soon. War also starts soon! I cant wait!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fuji Pov**

* * *

Fuji skipped up to Tezuka. At this time he should be working on his work. He was a lawyer. Fuji placed his hand on his shoulder. Tezuka looked up from some papers. He didn't want to be bothered by one of Fuji's schemes "Do you need something Syuu," Tezuka asked dryly.

Fuji's smile widened. "Why, Mitsu. Why don't we chat about Ryoma. He looked quite tasty, hmm," Fuji said. He started to move his hand down slowly. He licked Tezuka's cheek and nipped his neck. Tezuka shifted in his seat. "Syuu, I think we both know this won't work. Besides, I don't think he likes us much," Tezuka said. Last he remember the boy tried to zone them out at school and work.

Fuji pouted. He opened his eyes to look at Tezuka. Caribbean blue eyes stared into hazel. "But Mitsu, we really like Ryoma. He has a nice attitude. Besides, he can keep me company when you cant," Fuji said. He traced on of Tezuka's nipples. "Why cant you let me work. I don't need this right now," Tezuka said trying not to moan. He clenched the arm of his chair.

Fuji smiled. "Then you might want to take care of your tent." Tezuka blushed and eyes widened. "Syuusuke!" Tezuka yelled. Fuji chuckled. "Gomen. I will go ask the others. Also, I will take this as a yes since we all know we will have him. I will also tell Yukimura the good. Im sure he wants to know this," Fuji said while walking away. He crossed his arm.

He loved to mess with Tezuka. He was positive he would love to mess with Ryoma even more since he was stoic sometimes but also has that cocky attitude. He didn't know what his abilities were, but he could tell he was a high ranked angel. He has that aura around him that was like Keigos. The you will do what I say or you will regret it. He licked his lips seductively.

Now, I wonder how Yukimura is convincing Sanada.

* * *

**Yukimura Pov**

* * *

Yukimura listened to Sanada play the piano. He had his eyes closed and he swayed slowly. This is what he liked most about Sanada. When Sanada finished, he stopped swaying and opened his eyes. "Neh, Gen-Chan. Can we have Ryoma with us. I know you find him interesting," Yukimura said. Sanada sighed. He knew he would lose but he wanted something from this ordeal.

"What do I get Seiichi. I know you were planning something for me," Sanada said. He leaned down to capture Yukimuras lips. Yukimura grabbed Sanadas shoulder from the sudden attack. They stayed that way for a while. As they separated, they both were breathing hard. Yukimura got up to sit in Sanada's lap.

"Sa, Gen-Chan. That's cheating," Yukimura said. He wrapped his arms around Sanada's neck. Sanada nipped at his neck. "What part of this is cheating. Im just getting a reward," Sanada said. Yukimura smiled. He also liked this about Sanada. Who could deny that.

"Hmm," was all he said. He locked their lips again, but this time he ended it quickly. He got off of Sanada's lap and chuckled. "You can get your reward when Ryoma is with us. Until then, you must wait," Yukimura said and headed towards the door, swaying his hips just right.

As he exited, he heard Sanada groan and start another piece. He walked down the hall to meet with Fuji. He smiled. Now Sanada would be eager to get Ryoma with them.

Now, what about Keigo.

* * *

**Normal Pov**

* * *

Fuji and Yukimura were in the living room, waiting for Atobe. He would be the hardest to get, mostly because he can only be persuaded verbally. They heard Atobe arguing. As Atobe entered, he was on the phone. He wore his usual, meaning silk and formal pants.

He shut the phone when seeing Yukimura and Fuji. He knew what they wanted. "You came here about the brat, correct," Atobe said. He didn't need an answer since their smile said it all. "Keigo," Fuji pouted, "how can you not see how much we like him. He seems lonely to, so it's a win, win in my view." Yukimura nodded with the same pout.

Atobe sighed. He wanted this out the way since he was busy and they blocked the door to his office. "One condition. You tell Ore Sama what you two are hiding. Don't think I don't see you two sneak off at night," Atobe said.

Fuji looked at Yukimura. In all honesty, they would love to, but they need permission from a high ranking angel. Since they have one they could ask, and that same one was the one that they wanted, how could they say no. They nodded. "We will tell if you promise you wont leave us, and you think of us the same way as before. Also, we can only tell you when we get Ryoma," Yukimura said.

Atobe smiled, "As long as I get my request filled fine. But the brat better know his lace and stop calling Ore Sama a monkey." The two moved out the way for Atobe to enter his office. Ste one complete. Ste two will continue tomarrow. They planed on making Ryoma theirs and now nothing was stopping them.

* * *

**Ryoma Pov**

* * *

Ryoma sneezed. He thought it was allergies. He walked u the familiar step to his apartment. He lived away from his perverted father and loving mother. He couldn't handle his father. He might be famous in human life and angel, but that doesn't mean he was famous at home. Correction, he was. For being the laziest of them all.

Ryoma unlocked his door to be greeted by silence. He missed them, but he missed Kise more. Yuki had most likely went to bed already. He sighed as he headed towards his room. It had red walls and his bed had blue coverings. He only had his dresser by the window and his nightstand in the room.

Their was boxes on the floor and some said fragile on the side. He just moved in three days ago. Yuki was staying here since work was closer and he felt weird living with his boyfriend. They had an argument about a two days ago.

Misaki wasn't the type to stay mad for long, but he was one to know to get violent. Being an angel of war didn't help much in that case. Misaki had brown hair and bright green eyes. He was the tallest of the three, meaning Ryoma and Yuki and him. He was also the tannest if you left out Kathy.

Ryoma flopped down on his bed and rolled over. He enjoyed this silent moment but knew the moment the sun came u, so did Yuki. He soon fell asleep with the thoughts of certain people.

Hmmm, no way in hell am I falling in love again. Love brings sorrow and this love person needs a break from it.

All through out the night he dreamt of them. His usual dreams of Kise gone and for a moment he was scared. His dreams turned to nightmares. He dreamt of Akaya. He doesn't want to admit but the seaweed head did scare him a little. Just a little, not enough that he would lose his cockiness.

_Another day, another pain_.

* * *

**Yo, i wont be able to make more of this for the rest of this week because of my cousin. I got _willingly_ to have my cousins girlfriend cut my hair. Sigh, i just want to look normal.**

**Anyway. I will work on my other stories but like i said, not right away. **

**Just dont kill me, KK!**

**Enjoy, oh and after this, i will post my response to your reviews on this. I also want to thank my friend for giving me this idea. For the story. BYE BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**T.T my friend almost killed me. She literally pushed me into a chair and pushed my computer at me, threatening to destroy my yaoi collection if I didn't start writing. Sigh, having friends that care are too much for me. I feel like Lovino.**

**Anyway sorry for the wait and I hope you can forgive me if this sucks. I was in a rush since she gave me a three hour deadline to finish. I saved them by the way.**

* * *

Ryoma woke up, but this time he was happy. Yuki peeked through Ryoma's door and saw his small smile. He shut it quietly like he didn't even see it, but his smile was evidence that he did. He couldn't help but smile. Since that bastard had broken their little Ryo Chan, he was afraid he would never find love.

Yuki's smile faltered. He remembered the boys that Ryoma kept glancing over at at work. He couldn't be with them all…could he? Yuki shook his head and walked down the hallway. He would have to talk to Nee San later. He always shared his secrets with her.

Kathy was his older sister by a decade. He was still taller but only by three inches. She had straight blond hair that reached he mid back and had bright brown eyes. Unlike her brother, she was tan and looked some what American. It was expected since she grew up their; California to be exact.

"Yuki! What's for breakfast?" Ryoma asked through his closed door. Yuki was already downstairs, but he still heard him. "Japanese style," was all Yuki had to say. In about five minutes Ryoma was there, sitting at the table waiting for his food. Japanese was his favorite.

Yuki was making the food when the phone rang. "Can you get that Ryo Chan?" he asked. Ryoma nodded and got up and headed straight towards the phone. It was an unknown number. He picked it up. "Hello Ryo Baby," a voice said. Ryoma's eyes widened. It was a voice he was all too familiar with.

"Hey Bastardo. How ya been," Ryoma asked. He heard a sigh through the phone. "Just cause I'm from a Spanish country and speak Spanish doesn't mean you can call me that in my tongue," he said. Ryoma sighed this time. "Fine, so what ya want Antonio?" he asked.

A laugh was heard. Antonio was a fallen angel and he was proud of it. Every other angel was pissed at him, but Ryoma of course. Ryoma has too much pride to turn on a fellow angel. Fallen or not. He was tan from the sun, and had bright green eyes, like Yuki's, but his hair was black with dark brown streaks through it.

"I wanted to tell you something," Antonio teased. "I would have never guessed. I mean you only call me when you do," Ryoma sarcastically said. Antonio laughed again, but stopped and his tone got serious. "The Demons are coming. Turns out some crush of yours was a Demon and he took over. He now had all of them looking for you," he said.

Ryoma laughed bitterly. "Too bad. I'm already widely wanted. He has a long way to go before he can get to me," Ryoma said. Antonio's happy self came back and he laughed. "Ya, I guess your right. But be careful and don't make a scene. I heard they were going to your school first." The phone call ended. "Ryoma! Breakfast!" Yuki yelled. Ryoma ran to the dining room.

They ate while discussing what Antonio said. Yuki was neutral about Antonio. So it was ok to talk to him. "Well, better be off. School starts soon," Ryoma said. Yuki gave a quick nod. "By the way. Tell those boys that if they want to come over. Please use the room _farthest_ from mine. I don't want to hear anything," he said with a smile. Ryoma blushed and yelled at him while rushing out the door.

It was a five minute walk to school, but he was too busy thinking about the boys who controlled his dreams. Two angels and three humans. Soon, or maybe, it will be even…only if they can convince me I can love them.

He got to class right before the bell rang. He took his seat. The teacher walked to the front of the class with a boy. He was taller than Ryoma, of course. He has brown hair and eyes with a creepy smile. He was pale, but that was normal to Demons and Angels. "This is Toboe Vixon, treat him nicely," the teacher warned. The boy bowed.

"I'm Toboe Vixon and I'm half Japanese and British. I came hear from the United Kingdom and I hope we can be great friends," Toboe straightened and looked around the room. He knew that three people in this room were angels. -Cookie to those who know the three XD-

All three had a high level ability. He scanned the three with his scanner that was programmed into his eye by the leader. It took five weeks to heal, but he would do anything to please the Devil. After all, he might…sort of…like him.

Toboe went to his seat next to Ryoma. Ryoma knew that this boy was a Demon since he had the odd paleness. Some would believe it would be because he was half British, but that smile gave it away. For now, he would just be Ryoma Echizen, the smart boy in class who doesn't talk much. He looked at the other two and noticed they were on alert since he walked in. He sighed. He would need to talk to Yuki later and get these boys not to be on so much alert when a Demon was near.

School ended quickly and Ryoma went straight to Yukimura and Fuji. "Why are you two so stressed?" Ryoma asked with a fake innocent smile. Fuji and Yukimura smiled. "Oh, we were just worried he would try to take what we want," Fuji answered. Yukimura nodded. "What would be yours?" Ryoma asked this time with amusement heard in his voice. "Easy, that would be you Ryo," Yukimura said this time with Fuji nodding. Ryoma sighed mentally…so much like evil twins.

"Ryoma, can I talk to you?" Toboe asked as he walked up to them. "Sorry Toboe, but I must go now, or I'll be late for work. How about you two come with me with your boys and we can work together?" Ryoma asked looking at the two. They nodded and headed towards Atobe, Sanada, and Tezuka. "Can I come?" Toboe asked. "Sorry. Worshipers from Hell not allowed. I now that sounds mean but your aura reminds me of someone I hate," Ryoma said. Toboe frowned.

Ryoma walked past Toboe to his seat and picked up his things. He waited by the door for the five. They got there after about five minutes. "I'm surprise you wanted Ore Sama to work with you," Atobe said as they walked out of the door and headed for Ryoma's work. "Don't get used to it Monkey king," Ryoma said.

Atobe glared at the back of his head. "Ryo, can we tell?" Yukimura asked. Sanada looked at him in shock. What was the secret and why does this boy, not even a lover yet, now and not him. "I will ask Father, but I make no promises. Remember last time it was him and you see how that turned out," Ryoma stated. Fuji nodded and Yukimura looked down.

As if on cue, Ryoma's phone went off. "Hello, this is Ryoma."

"…"

"Can we tell three boys about it?" Ryoma suddenly asked. He waited and listened to the reply. He nodded and said his thanks. "You better not be drunk, cause if you are the others might just kill you," Ryoma joked. The person on the other line was so loud they heard what he said ,"BRAT! You know not to tease the elderly! Where is that respect your mother put in you?!" "Same place yours is."

"…"

"Ya, bye," Ryoma said. He got five curious glances at the back of his head. A sigh escaped. He stopped walking, as did the others. "We talk at my house. I actually have no work today and I was already planning on telling since this could get you killed," Ryoma said. Atobe glared. "Why not here? We all want an explanation?" Fuji and Yukimura looked down. Tezuka looked at them and said, "Almost everyone."

After that it was a silent trip to Ryoma's home. Before he could even walk up the steps, the door flew open and out came a blond. She gave a bear hug to Ryoma, knocking himself and herself down. "Ryo Chan! I missed you soooo much! Did you miss me too? You didn't answer any on my texts!" The blond whined/ said/ yelled/ and asked the boy.

She got up and bowed to the five shocked boys, even though two didn't show it. "I'm Kyo. I'm Yuki's older sister. Nice to meet ya." Ryoma slowly got up and put his hand to his head.

This was going to be a very long day.

* * *

**Yay! I'm done! Sorry for no updates till now, but I hade my ARMTs and they sucked. They were easy ya, but still sucked. Not only that but I might get to relocate to Texas. I'm not happy bout' that but my dad has to work there.**

**T.T I'ma run to a friend and hide there. I don't wanna leave.**

**Hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Keep waiting for the next Chapter!**


	4. NOT A CHAPTER!

_**This is not a Chapter!**_

**T^T I'm so sorry but this is now on hiatus! My other computer which has my fanfiction story on it has crashed. I'm getting it fixed soon but for now two of my stories are down. I plan on getting my folders off them soon, but until then...you must wait.**

**It doesn't help that my friends are going to kill me 'cause I got them to read it as well T.T. They are going to kill me! I plan on getting my folders sometime next week but for the other story it will be longer.**

**Again, I am so very sorry and I will be posting the day after I get my folders or write it from memory. (Not likely since I have a terrible memory since I even have to check SIX times to make sure today is the same day.)**

**Please don't kill me T.T 'cause I'm practically dieing already.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! I'm back from my trip and I'm posting again! Mostly one or twice a week, but their will be times when I can't post on certain weeks.**

**Also here is the answer for _Jellobear –_ He is the angel of Love and Beauty. But he doesn't act like most angels of that ability 'cause he was raised by a human and an angel of war and hope. n.n I gave his dad weird abilities.**

**Also those wondering these abilities allow the angel to interact with humans using the ability. Like those of War- They appear in critical moments in war and fight. Since Ryoma was raised by an angel like that he grew up like that. Also these abilities also help them learn faster...more abilities means faster learning. **

**Hope that helped you! Enjoy! Also yes, I am obsessed with the name Kyo.**

* * *

Ryoma sat on the couch with Yuki on his left and Kyo to his right. Fuji and Yukimura stood behind him while the other three stood in front of the angels. Ryoma glared at Kyo saying, "Why are you even here?" Kyo pouted and Yuki laughed silently. "I was sent here with Misaki and two others. I wanted to see Yuki-chan so I came earlier and yes I did say I was leaving early," Kathy explained, grumbling the last part. Ryoma raised a brow at the tone, but didn't say a word.

Instead he turned to the three in front. Yuki got up saying something about tea. He headed towards the kitchen, walking past Yukimura. Ryoma stayed silent so Kyo took it upon herself to start. "I've already introduced myself, but I'll do it again. I'm Kyo, Yuki's older sister," She flipped her long blond hair over her shoulder, but her eyes matched Yuki's. "This is Atobe Keigo and this is Sanada Genichirou. I'm Tezuka Kunimitsu," Tezuka motioned to his left to Atobe and his right for Sanada. Kyo smiled warmly at the three while Yuki came back with a tray of cups and a teapot.

"Anyone for tea?" He asked. Ryoma nodded. "Yes please," Fuji and Yukimura said smiling. Yuki sweat-dropped at the two, but still gave them all tea. Tezuka and Sanada also got some. Yuki set the tray down and got himself some.

"So tell Ore-sama what you wanted to explain," Atobe said -commanded- to Ryoma. He simply smirked and sipped his drink. Then started to talk to Yuki about dinner. "Hey! You will tell us or we will head home," Atobe said, glaring at cat-like boy. Ryoma sighed, but looked at the three, signaling he's about to start.

"Bluntly, everyone, but you three, are angels. We protect stupid humans such as yourself and do it all through our lifespan," Ryoma explained. Tezuka and Sanada looked unfazed, but Atobe glared at the explanation. "You truly believe I will believe that?" Atobe questioned the younger. Ryoma glared while biting out, "I truly believe for you to trust me. I may not look it but I most likely have more money than you can think of." Yuki and Kyo tried to stop a laugh coming up. Keyword- tried.

Kyo clutched her stomach and Yuki almost spilled his tea. "Being scary is so not working for you Ryo-chan," Yuki laughed out. Kyo nodded, but they both stopped soon. Ryoma pouted slightly. Fuji looked at Tezuka. "What Ryo-chan says is true," Fuji said, gaining attention immediately.

Tezuka sighed, as did Sanada. "They won't change their minds," Sanada said. "Aa," Tezuka agreed. Atobe gave up since he couldn't deny all of them. He sighed and looked at Ryoma saying, "We are going to need more info than what you gave us." Ryoma nodded.

"Each angel has one or two abilities. They also can have one or two different colors on their wings. We also have a high angels and low ones. I am a high angel. So is Kyo and the others in the room. But that rank only matters in abilities. If we did it by wings It would only be Kyo and myself," Ryoma explained, motioning to each person when the time came.

"The high abilities are Love, Hate, War, Hope, Death, Life, Beauty, and Dreams. Low abilities are Lust, Nature, Destruction, Health, and Seasons. The wings color, or colors, tell how much power they hold of their abilities. If their wings match what they do, like Fuji and Yukimura, but don't have any other color than they are of medium level," Ryoma said, pointing to the two behind him. Sanada noticed he didn't bring up the abilities, or wing color.

"What is their abilities and wing color?" he asked, noticing the other two also noticed it. Ryoma smirked at the question. "Yukimura do the honers." Yukimura smiled and said, "We are angels of death with black wings. To of had a higher level than we do, then we need red tips. Also angels aren't born with tips unless you are gifted. You have to earn your powers," Fuji nodded and added, "And no we won't kill innocent people. We kill those who are ready to die."

The three remained silent, filling the room with a peaceful silence, until the someone knocked on the door. Yuki, being hyperactive, jumped up and ran to the door with an ever present smile. Kyo smiled also, but Ryoma sighed. "This room is filled with too many smiles."

Fuji and Yukimura laughed. Kyo looked confused, but kept her smile...that is until Yuki came back, arm entwined with another male. "Kyo," said the male. "Misaki," She said bitterly. Her eyes darkened the moment she saw Misaki. He was taller than Atobe slightly and had black hair, reaching his shoulders. His dark brown eyes held no emotion. "Do you want tea?" Yuki asked, glancing up at Misaki. "Please."

Yuki went into the kitchen to make more tea, filling the room with an awkward silence. "Oh, right. Misaki, this is Sanada, Tezuka, and Atobe," Ryoma introduced, pointing to the three in front of him. Misaki nodded and sat in the chair, next to the couch. "Misaki is Yuki's boyfriend," Ryoma explained to Atobe who looked so confused. Atobe huffed at him. "Where are the other two?" Kyo asked, sipping on her tea.

"Ditched 'em. I'm not their babysitter," Misaki said. His eyes also darkened, looking almost black. "Yes, but the two of them are important," Kyo defended, smirking at her victory. "They are bog boys...they don't need me to protect them." Kyo glared at him.

Yuki came back and the room instantly felt a little better. He gave Misaki the cup and sat back down, next to Ryoma. "Well, where was I?" He asked. Everyone tried to remember, but it was Atobe to remember, "You just finished abilities and the wing colors." Ryoma nodded, "Thanks Monkey King," Atobe gawked at the younger, growling, "You should have more respect for your Sempai. Ryoma only grinned.

"That is all for today and while this was...," Ryoma stopped and stood abruptly. He ran to the back, followed quickly by everyone else. Ryoma made it outside long enough to see something crash to the ground. -Good thing he has a fence n.n-

A figure floated above them. "Yo Ryoma. You have just been warned. Give yourself up and this won't happen to your friends," he said, disappearing before the others appeared. The three humans stood wide eyed at what they saw.

A figure was covered in bright red feathers with dark gray tips. Some feathers darker than other because of the blood. The feathers, slowly disappears and the figure looks about their age. He had bright red hair, like the wings and his eyes slowly open. He had blue eyes and a bandage on his face. He looked bad. Blood was every where on the poor boy.

"Yuki, get the first aid. Everyone else get him to the couch," Ryoma ordered, running into the house to get water and some rags. Misaki and Kyo acted fast. They both grabbed an arm and waited for the other five. Yukimura and Fuji were next to help. Yukimura grabbed his head while Fuji grabbed under his back. Atobe ran over and tried to stop the bleeding on the stomach, while Tezuka and Sanada grabbed his legs. They all brought him to the couch when Yuki appeared. "Man, where are the health angels when you need them?" Misaki mumbled. "This wouldn't of happened if you had stayed with them," Kyo snapped at Misaki, but the two didn't continue arguing 'cause Ryoma came back in with a big bowl of water and rags.

The seven backed away from the wounded boy and watched as Ryoma started to take his shirt off. Yuki opened the first aid and got everything prepared. "Have they done this before?" Sanada asked. Kyo looked at the three and gave a sad smile, "More times than I wish they did. They both are still so young." Misaki could only nod.

Ryoma finally got the shirt off and his breath hitched. He has three deep and long cuts going down his stomach. They also have five smaller cuts and almost as deep. He had three bruises on his left arm and five on his right. Ryoma stared at the wounds and didn't want to turn him over. Yuki and Ryoma both started to patch him up.

The boy opened his eyes again when they were done. "Hey Ochibi. Long time no see, nya," The boy tried to joke, smiling weakly. Ryoma smiled to, not a smirk or grin, a real true smile. "Ya, been far too long," he joked along. Everyone stayed quiet. "Who was suppose to come with you?" Ryoma asked him, his smile gone. He stayed quiet, but his eyes widened. "He's not here yet? Oh no, nya. It was Oishi," the boy looked as though he could faint again.

Ryoma thought about it, but he changed the subject to ease his mind. "Tell the people here your name. I know only Yuki and I know you," Ryoma said waving a hand behind him. The boy smiled again, "I'm Eiji Kikumaru, Knight for Ryoma," Eiji smiled wider. "Knight?" Tezuka asked, pushing his glasses up. "Knights are those with great fighting ability and are given to the important high angels. They protect low angels as well," Misaki explained. "I'm also a knight. I'm the knight for a man named Inui Sadaharu. He is a master scientist and he works for Ryoma's dad," Kyo added, raising her hand with a big goofy smile.

"I'm getting some water," Ryoma said, getting up and walking over to the kitchen. "Poor boy," Misaki mumbled, not knowing five boys were listening. Ryoma grabbed a glass and filled it with water. He drank half the glass when he noticed someone else's presence. He put the cup down and turned around, staring at Tezuka, Sanada, Atobe, Fuji, and Yukimura. "What do you want?" Ryoma asked, his 'not to nice self' coming back.

"We are worried, brat," Atobe said, crossing his arms on his chest. "You really don't like us, do you?" Sanada asked, not taking his eyes off Ryoma. Ryoma stayed quiet, but he laughed a little, "If I really didn't like you, do you think I would let you in my house. I even told you what I am. So no, I don't hate you," Ryoma said smirking. Fuji smiled at him, but a knock came to the door. Ryoma went to answer it. "Who is it?" He asked through the door. "Oishi Shuichiro," came a voice on the other side. Ryoma smiled and opened the door. A male smiled at him. His hair was black and his eyes were brown. "Be very quiet, Eiji is sleeping," Ryoma teased. Oishi nodded and entered. Ryoma walked into the living room, stopping Oishi before he could be seen by the others.

"Ah, Ochibi," Eiji said, noticing Ryoma. Ryoma smiled. "I have a present for you," Ryoma teased. Eiji instantly became a little child. "Really! Nya! Thank you so much. What is it, nya?" Eiji asked. Ryoma smirked. "It can enter the room on it's own," Ryoma sat in the chair next to the couch. Tezuka was sitting on the floor next to Sanada. Atobe was behind them and the others were in the kitchen, preparing dinner.

Oishi walked in and smiled brighter noticing Eiji. "Nya! Oishi. I was so worried, nya. I got into a fight and I didn't know where you were," Eiji wouldn't ran up to him, if it wouldn't of hurt so bad. Oishi went up to him and started to do the whole process Yuki and Ryoma did, but he was doing it without thinking. "How is he doing it so fast?" Sanada asked. Oishi smiled, but did not stop, saying, "I'm an angel of health. We mostly work in hospitals, but some angels heal other angels of course," Ryoma smirked.

Ryoma's smirk faded when he remembered the demon. Atobe noticed, but didn't say anything. Ryoma left the room, drawing some attention. He came back with a very large bag. He smiled. "I have some stuff to help defeat the demons and yes, I mean kill," Ryoma said, throwing down the bag. It made a very awful, loud noise. Eiji stared at the bag. "Got any daggers?" He asked, his smile gone. "Yes. I got black ones, so they don't draw attention," Ryoma answered. Eiji smiled again and thanked him.

"Also, you three," Ryoma pointed to the three humans, "you are going to need a weapon as well. Pick wisely," Ryoma smirked. Atobe walked over to it and opened it to everyone. They looked wide eyed at the weapons. Three of each kind. Atobe chose a revolver, Sanada got a sword, and Tezuka got duel blades. Ryoma didn't grab anything.

"What about you?" Tezuka asked, drawing attention towards Ryoma. "I have my own...personal weapons," Ryoma answered. He turned towards the door as Yukimura poked his head out. He smiled saying, "Dinner is ready everyone."

Ryoma smiled as he walked towards the kitchen. He will tell them tomorrow what the demon said. He just ate happily with everyone.

* * *

**Yay! I'm done! Please review so I don't lose confidence. I will answer all questions either by message or in my story like JelloBear. Please review!**


End file.
